Nighttime Cravings
by Schlauer Fuchs
Summary: Hermione runs into her Professor after a visit to the kitchens...hmmm. Lemony Goodness. Rated M.


Disclaimer: Characters not mine, only…lemoniness.

I walked quickly through the hallways of the dungeon. It was well past curfew and I knew I should have been in bed, but I had gotten one of those late night cravings. I went to the kitchen where Dobby and the other house elves gladly brought me some of the dessert from the Halloween feast. Now I was on my way back to Gryffindor Tower. I wrapped my cloak tighter around me, cursing myself for not putting on something warmer before wandering around the castle. As I was walked, a strange feeling came over me, a feeling of being watched. I stopped and turned around, but no one was there. When I couldn't find anyone, I turned and continued on my way. After another minute, I knew someone had to be following me! I spun around in frustration, only to collide with something hard and strong. In my shock, I tripped over my foot and braced myself for the crash, but it never came. I opened my eyes to look into a pair of dark brown, almost black eyes, which were boring into my own. It was then that I noticed his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, keeping me from falling. His eyes staring intently into mine, those strong arms and soft lips pressed passionately against my own. I was in heaven. I raised my leg and wrapped it around him, desperately trying to pull him flush against my body. "Miss Granger", he murmured huskily, his silky voice washing over me in waves.

"Miss Granger!" I shook myself and blushed deeply realizing that he was still holding me.

"If you would kindly stop staring, Miss Granger and remove your leg, I would be most grateful," he said, the last part a bit sarcastic. If I was blushing before, it was nothing to now. Somehow in my heaven a moment ago, I had wrapped my leg around his, forcing his body closer to mine. I slowly lowered my leg, but not without hearing a slight, almost non-existent moan come from my professor's mouth. I looked at him in shock, when suddenly a smirk slid its way onto my face. I raised my leg once again, sliding it tantalizingly slow up his own and rubbing my body softly against his. He began breathing a little more heavily, staring at me, not believing what the head girl of Hogwarts was doing. But when I looked into his eyes, they were completely black. Black with a lust, passion and desire so intense, a small moan escaped my lips. Suddenly in one swift movement, his lips were pressed to mine, gently and softly at first. But as the kiss continued, I felt his tongue, pressing softly but insistently at my lips, asking for permission. I gladly opened to him and he wasted no time in caressing my tongue with his own. Soon however, kissing was not enough. He pulled away slowly, his breath tickling my neck and whispered,

"I do believe that a detention is in order, Miss Granger, for you have been a very naughty girl." Suddenly, I found myself panting, my head rolled back sucked and nipped the sensitive skin of my neck. Before I was able to indulge any longer, I was being dragged down the hallway, deeper into the dungeons. The moment the door to his private rooms was shut, I was slammed up against it, his hard, strong body pressed fully against mine. I quickly slipped off his cloak and began his coat but found there to be innumerable buttons! I soon became frustrated and whipped out my wand, casting a quick spell, disregarding all of our clothes down to our underwear. We quickly retreated into his bedroom and soon I was under him, his muscular arms holding my wrists above my head, while he kissed and pressed and sucked every inch of my skin. I moaned and arched my body into his, desperately wanting to feel him inside of me.

"P-please Severus. I-I want…" I panted softly.

"What do you want, Miss Granger?" he whispered seductively, then quickly licking a trail up my neck. At that moment, I heaved a great moan, unable to contain it any longer.

"I want you inside of me Severus. I want you to feel you thrusting into me, your hard cock filling me completely. I want you, Severus". At my words, he quickly slid his boxers from himself and pulled my underwear off as well. He leaned in, his body pressing and grinding against my own and whispered in my ear, "As you wish. Hermione". Suddenly, he thrust himself deep within me, filling me completely. I screamed in ecstasy, feeling my vaginal muscles clenching tightly around him. He stayed that way for a moment, waiting for me, and when It became too much, I raised my hips to press further into him, telling him I wanted more. Slowly he slid out and thrust his hips forward again. He continued his gentle lovemaking until the friction became too much and soon he was mercilessly pounding into me, each time my hips rising to meet each thrust. With a final thrust he came, his seed shooting deep within me, filling me to the brim. With a grunt he collapsed on me. He was heavy, of course, he was a man. Oh was he a man. We laid there wrapped around each other, coated in each other's sweat, as we slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
